User blog:Youtubegirl6114/A portal to Stampylonghead, Sqaishey quack, Amy lee, Stacyplays, and iballisticsquid part 5 plus new series preview
I just realized that this series only has Stampy's friends in it, so after this I will make a series with any of the other Youtubers' friends. Stacy: Stacy, graser, Joey, ( it's going to be fun killing them two off, even though I ship gracy.), Lizzie, and Amy. Lizzie: Lizzie, Joel, seapeekay, theorionsound, yammy xox, and chaidoesgames. Dan: Dan, thinknoodles, thnxcya, Stampy, and Sqaishey. Captain sparklez: I have no clue. Any ideas? I will give a preview of stacy's intro, and will give a preview of each intro after that every episode. they will each have a twist. Comment down below what you think this series' twist is, which youtuber's series you'd want next, and who you think will die next. Stampy: panic panic panic! Cassie: I'm too cute too die. Recording: I am the white pumpkin, and I will not stop until I have the treasure I desire, even if I have to resort to murdering perfectly good Youtubers. Lightning flashed, and the Youtubers flew into a panic. Stacy: there's no such agriculturally possible thing as white pumpkins, especially in this region of the world! Stampy: tell that to all the white pumpkins hanging all over the place! Sqaishey: they must be imported. Amy: who cares about pumpkins when there's a m-m-murderer on the loose! Stampy: my greatest friend, dead! *cries* Sqaishey: it's okay Stampy. Jesse: maybe I should investigate. Ivor: clear out, this is a crime scene people! The Youtubers congregated in the sitting room, where they saw squid's x'ed out portrait. Amy: it looks like Ivor is next. Stacy: let's just hope Jesse has got this under control. Sqaishey: I honestly don't trust them, the murderer could come for us next Stampy! Stampy: I'm sure Jesse's got it figured out. Jesse: Youtubers, report to the dining room and sit in your original seat. Each of the Youtubers took their seat. Jesse: *looks at each of the marked spots* the murderer could be Stampy, Stacy,Amy, or .... Lukas! Stampy, Stacy, Amy, and Lukas: *gasp* Stacy's friends intro Torquedog: I told you Joey, I don't have it. Joey: give Stacy back her stuff, she's a nice girl. Suddenly, the glass breaks, and four figures emerge. Joey: who the heck are you? Ivor: watch your language youngster! Joey: well, I won't "old man!" Torquedog: who are you weirdos anyway? Jesse: we're the order of the stone! I'm Jesse, and they are Petra, Ivor, and Lukas. Joey: weird names. Suddenly, the lights go out. Joey: whoever 's holding my leg, stop it! The lights turn back on, and Torquedog lies on the floor, dying. Joey: oh crap. Torquedog:Jesse, Joey is ...... Then torquedog dies. Jesse: we'll never know what he was going to say. Joey: I know what he was going to say, and I'm not gonna tell you. Then, the door opens, and graser10 comes out. Graser: I heard the glass break, what happened? Category:Blog posts